The Tumblr Collection
by Dashing Golden Dreams
Summary: What happens when a writer finds a list of very sexy prompts on Tumblr? This happens. Multiple pairings, multiple themes, mostly slash but I might throw a curveball later with some femslash or het. Rated M for Marissa... you know.


**The Tumblr Collection**

_ I found a list of erotica prompts going around Tumblr. The idea was to have someone send you a pairing and a number in your ask and you'd have to write it. However, I haven't got enough Tumblr followers (hint hint, it's rock-salt-and-moonsaults!) to make it interesting, plus my writing is pretty lousy when it's forced- I have to be inspired. I read through the prompts and started getting ideas, so each chapter will be a different prompt, and a different pairing. I can't commit to a time schedule of updates, but I'll try to get one a week in if possible. If you want, I can send you the list of prompts and you can send me requests... no prompt is off limits and almost no pairing is either, but if you stumble on one of the very few things that freak me out, I'll let you know. First up is prompt #15, "Lollipop", starring Bo Dallas and Adam Rose. Don't ask me why I ship them, sometimes these things just happen._

_ "Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh, love's gonna get you down..."_ Adam Rose had his mini boombox out, playing the cheerful and catchy Mika song as he toweled himself off. His ring gear neatly laid out on the bench in front of the lockers, he dropped his towel and went to go blow-dry his long, flowing locks. With his music still at full blast and the blow dryer humming in his ears, he didn't hear when the other shower in the locker room was shut off. The person who stepped out was in his trunks and T-shirt... there was something to be said for the "wet look", Bo Dallas thought. It added to the sense that there was something a little off about his character. Besides, he liked the feeling of his shirt clinging to his skin. It might show the little bit of baby fat he had on him, but so what? He was comfortable in his own skin. But apparently not as comfortable as Adam, who was currently singing a Mika song while blow-drying his hair, using his hairbrush as a microphone, naked as the day he was born.

Bo stood quietly behind him, admiring the curve of his behind and his lean, muscular legs. He'd been smitten with the young man from South Africa since he was calling himself Leo Kruger, but he'd never got up the courage to admit it. Maybe, Bo thought, today could be the day. _If I just Bolieve,_ he said to himself, and giggled softly. Adam turned off the blow dryer and began brushing his hair, the boar bristles making it smooth and shiny. Now was Bo's chance. "Do you always do your hair in the buff or is it a special occasion?" he said.

Adam started. "Didn't know you were here, mate. Sorry." He chuckled.

"No prob," Bo said, wearing the cute smile that crinkled his nose. "Just us boys, right?"

"Right-o," Adam said, turning from the mirror and heading towards the lockers... whether consciously or not, giving Bo a nice peek at the front half of him, which was as impressive as the back if not more so. He opened up his gym bag and took out his stash of lollipops. They were more than a prop; he'd always had a bit of a sweet tooth, not to mention a little oral fixation. Somehow he had the feeling Bo would be interested to know that... but it was hard to be sure. He'd misread other men's intentions before, sometimes with embarrassing results. Adam hit pause on his CD, unwrapped a cherry Dum-Dum and poked it between his lips. As he was pulling on his briefs, Bo cautiously approached him.

"Hey, um, Adam? I've kind of been wanting to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Um... hehe... well, I was just wondering... are you... I mean, you wouldn't happen to be, um... well... can I have a taste of your lollipop?" D'OH! What was that?! That wasn't what Bo had meant to say at all! He just got so nervous... what if Adam didn't like guys, or worse, what if he was offended even to be asked? Why did this have to be so stressful!?

"Sure thing, mate," Adam said. Slowly, perhaps a bit seductively, he pulled the sucker out of his mouth and placed it to Bo's lips. Bo poked out his tongue and licked it, then gently sucked it into his mouth.

"Mmm," Bo said, relishing the cherry flavor that had a bit of what could only be Adam Rose-flavor to it. He twirled the lolly in his mouth, running it over his tongue a bit, then pulled it out as slowly and sexy (in an amusing sort of way) as Adam had done. He handed it back to him. "I see why you like them," he said. "Sweet and delicious."

"Very," Adam said. "Got to go out for your match now?"

"Yup."

"Knock 'em dead then, champ," Adam said. He caught Bo by the shoulder before he could turn to leave and drew close to him, whispering despite the locker room being empty. "And if you'd fancy another taste tonight, I'll be in room 403." He smiled, planted a soft kiss that spoke of more to come on Bo's cheek, and turned his Mika back on. _"La la, la la, la la, lollipop."_


End file.
